


Love Is Magical:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pizza, Post-Break Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rejection, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets dumped after Catherine leaves for good, But, When second chance for loves comes again, He takes it. Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Love Is Magical:

*Summary: Steve gets dumped after Catherine leaves for good, But, When second chance for loves comes again, He takes it. Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was wallowing his misery, He couldn’t believe that the love of his life, Now his ex, has left him, & he will be alone for the rest of his life. There’s nothing that he could do about it, or change it either.

He was on his beach, & trying to enjoy the beautiful scenery in front of him, but it’s not the same without someone to share it with, He lets out all of his emotions, & knew that things will eventually be okay. 

Meanwhile, His partner, & best friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was on his way to his friend’s house. He has a feeling that things might go his friend’s way, There was one other thing. He has a major crush on him, & doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.

When he got there, He saw how sad the hunky brunette was. Steve saw him, & called out, “Danno ?”, The Blond was immediately at his side, & said, “I am here, Babe, I am here”. Steve just hugged him tightly, which the shorter man was glad to return.

“Things will be okay, Babe, As long as we are together”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he dropped a kiss to his forehead. Steve composed himself, & he was starting to feel much better, & gave the blond one of his smiles.

“There is one more thing, I have to tell you, Baby”, Danny said to the former seal, as they snuggled, & cuddled against each other. “I have a crush on you, I mean, It’s been since I rescued you in North Korea, It hasn’t disappeared since, You had my heart forever since then”, Danny was waiting for his reaction to what he just said.

Steve just reaches out for his partner, & kisses him passionately, The Loudmouth Detective deepens the kiss further. The Couple broke it, when the need for air became important. The Five-O Commander said this with a smile, since the ordeal had happened.

“I have a crush on you too, But, I was too scared to do something about it, I should’ve trusted my instincts, & you, Because of you, I believe that love is magical again, Thank you for being here, I love you”, They shared another kiss.

“Easiest job for me to do, You are the most important person to me, along with my kids, So, It’s easy for me to love you”. “I am not done wallowing yet, Can we get one of your pizza specials ?, It’s seems the best cure for this situation”, Steve asks tentatively.

“Of course, Babe, Of course”, The Shorter Man said, as he gets him settled into his lap, before he makes the call. He drops a kiss on his seal’s head, takes out his cell, & makes the call to their favorite local pizzeria, that they always order from.

“Hey, Joe, Danny, Can I get the usual with extra peppers, sausage, & mushrooms ?, Thanks, Pal”, He ends the call, & refocuses his attention on Steve, & they watched the sun setting down, as they wait for their dinner to come.

The End.


End file.
